Hedgehog Lovers
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Shadow smirked down at Amy, "You didn't really think you could escape the ultimate life form did you?" ShadowxAmy main. Minor shippings here and there. Based off Diabolik Lovers. I don't own anything except the writing, the characters and places all belong to the shows and their producers. Rated T for now but more than likely M later.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Rose the hedgehog stood at the big door that stood between her and the entrance to her new home. It was starting to rain, and she had knocked several times and gotten no answer. She pulled a card from her pocket. The card had the address of the new place she would be staying at via her fathers orders. Her father had work to do overseas and he told her this would be the new place she would be staying at. However, for the 17 year old this was not a place where she wanted to be. From the outside it looked completely dead and torn to pieces. Amy, short for Amelia, took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. Even if no one answered, she wasn't going to stand out here in the rain. Before she could open the door, it swung open by itself, causing her to take a step back. Even though the door had opened, there was no one standing there. Amy gulped and stepped inside with her bags. She looked around and still saw no one around her.

"Um, hello, is there anybody here?" Amy called out. The hedgehog straightened out her long pink quills and looked around. She saw a flash of red and immediately walked over to investigate. "Hello?" she asked. As she got closer, she could make out the body of a ebony hedgehog with tints of red in his spike quills. It looked like he was sleeping. She watched him for a moment. He looked very young, but old at the same time. She took in his body appearance and felt herself blush. He was quite handsome. "Um, excuse me..." She reached her hand out to touch him and immediately brought her hand back.

"Wow, hes so cold for someone with fur." Amy put her things down and looked at him again, "Hey, are you okay?" She bent her head down to his chest.

...

Amy's eyes widened. There was no pulse. "I have to call someone." Amy fidgeted through her purse for her cellphone, unknown that a red eye had opened to peer out at her. He quickly snatched the electronic device away from her as soon as he could. "Uh, hey, my phone!"

"Damn, your so noisy. Even more then that annoying blue faker." He groaned. His red eyes pierced hers as he sat up to look at her and she felt herself freeze at his glare. "This isn't even your house so could you please try to keep it down?"

"You're... alive?"

"Of course I'm alive. What do you think I am?" He glared at her, becoming more annoyed with her ridiculous behavior.

"But, you had no pulse! No heart beat!" Amy shouted, "It stopped, it wasn't beating at all!" Amy quickly stood up, but his hand was on her waist and pulled her down. He pinned her to the couch he once laid on and Amy turned red scarlet. "W-what are you-"

"What does it look like I'm doing? You woke me up, now you have to pay the price." He said. He held no emotion in his voice and it was absent on his face. He leaned down and began to lick her neck, a gesture that was confusing Amy. Why did her father send her here of all places?

The black hedgehog bared his fangs where she couldn't see them and was about to bite into her neck when a voice called out,

"Shadow, what's going on here?"

Shadow stopped and glared at a young fox a few feet away, a rabbit girl clinging to his arm.

"Damn it, Tails, I'm about to have a snack here."

"Must I remind you that this is our greeting hall. We use this place to greet our guests, not to eat them." Cream chuckled behind her mate, and Shadow sent her a glare. Tails continued, "Please take your activities into your private quarters."

"Jeez, Tails, you're such a buzz kill." Shadow growled. Amy still laid on the couch from all the confusion as Shadow sat up and away from her. She stood up and ran to Tails, bowing before him.

"Please, help me!"

Tails gave her a weird look, "Um, who are you?"

Amy pulled out the same card as earlier, "I'm Amelia Rose Hedgehog. My father told me I was supposed to live here but I don't know why. Maybe I got the wrong house number?" She gave him the card and he examined it, "There is no mistake. This address is ours..."

"Why wasn't Tails explained this? Mr. Shadow, could you explain?" The rabbit asked.

"It's news to me too, Cream. I didn't know flat chest was going to move in with us."

Amy glared at him, "You attacked me! I didn't have a chance to tell you anything!"

...

"AND EXCUSE ME, WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT CHEST!?"

"WELL YES YOU'RE EXCUSED, I SAID THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE FLAT CHESTED!"

"This is really strange though, " Said Tails, "I'm wondering why I was never informed of your arrival."

"Excuse me, your name is Tails?" Amy asked. She turned to the rabbit, "And you're Cream?"

Tails nodded, "Pardon me, I don't think it would be right to talk about this here. Follow me. Cream, see to it that her luggage is taken care of."

"Yes, honey." Cream ran over to the bags and disappeared and reappeared in a minute, "All done."

Amy blinked. What was going on? Who were these people?

Cream passed Amy to follow her husband. Amy glanced once more at the one named Shadow. He sent her his own personal death glare and she returned it. She quickly followed Cream to catch up with her and Tails.

Once in the common room, Shadow had somehow already gotten there before her. She sat down away from him, hoping to avoid his gaze. Cream brought her some team. Tails stood in front of all of them, "Now, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us how you came to be living in our house."

"Right, well, I-"

"Well, what do we have here." The room turned their heads up to look at a new figure. A blue hedgehog with green eyes stood there smirking, "A cute girl came to pay us a visit? How sweet."

Amy blinked. And in that time frame of blinking he had popped up right next to her, licking her cheek. She paled and shivered, "G-Gross, what are you doing!?"

"Sorry, you smelled so sweet I couldn't resist." The blue blur admitted.

"Ooh, let me have a taste too." A silver hedgehog leaned over her shoulder from the other side and also licked her cheek. Amy shrieked, "Stop that!"

"You're right Sonic, she does taste sweet."

"I never lie do I silver?"

"YOU GUYS! How inappropriate! It is rude to behave like that in front of a young lady!" The two hedgehogs slithered away from Amy as Tails lectured them, "Don't make me tell Sally and Blaze what you two are up to..."

"But why? It's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so yummy." Sonic admitted, "Silver agrees with me."

"You're right I do."

"Fakers," Shadow said finally. "Have you forgotten who saw her first?"

Amy blushed at Shadows comment.

"Oh, Shaddie, didn't see ya there." Sonic said, sticking his tongue out. A vein popped in Shadows head, "I said never to call me that. And _the ultimate lifeform_ is going to be her _first everything._ "

"Everyone is so sick of hearing you want to be called _the ultimate lifeform._ You're no better then Sonic is."

A new voice again, Amy thought. There were too many people to count. A red echidna popped out of no where, arms crossed.

"Damn it, Knuckles, not you too." Sonic hissed.

Knuckles glared at Amy, "I thought I smelled a human in here. Guess I was right." He pointed a finger at Amy, "Who are you, and why did you wake me from my slumber?"

"How did you get over there so quietly?" Amy asked politely. Knuckles glared and snarled at her, punching the nearby wall, "How dare you be so rude! I believe I asked you a question first!" Amy paled at the sight of the new hole in the wall. "Someone has anger issues." She whispered, just loud enough for Shadow to hear.

"SHUT UP!" Tails shouted. Everyone paled at the fox's sudden anger, "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHATS GOING ON? WHY HAS SHE COME TO LIVE WITH US?"

"Well, I'm thinking this is just some sort of misunderstanding. I'll be on my way now." Amy stood up immediately and Tails glared at her,

"Sit back down."

And she did.

"I am attempting to get to the bottom of this. There is no mistake that the address on the card is ours." He sent her another spine chilling glare, "Don't you think it would be a little discourteous to leave right now?"

"I wonder if she's the young woman he mentioned the other day."

All at once, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow all felt their fur stand on edge. They hissed at the new person. A green hedgehog this time. "Scourge."

Shadow glared at him, "Scourge, do you know anything about this young woman and why she's here?"

"Maybe."

"Don't give us this attitude." Sonic said, "We just wanna know why she's here."

It was quiet as everyone looked at him. He sighed, " _That guy_ said we would have someone from the church coming to stay and visit and that we should treat her with the up most respect."

Shadow clenched his teeth, "You're telling me... that flat chest here is the prospective mate?"

Everyones eyes widened at this.

"Also," Said Scourge, "He said we're not supposed to kill her."

"If that's the case," Said Sonic, "Then we are going to have a very long relationship with this woman."

"It appears that there is no misunderstanding at all," Tails said, glancing at Amy, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"That over there is the eldest son, Scourge." Scourge closed his eyes and turned his back to her, putting headphones in.

"My name is Tails and I am the second oldest son." He bowed to her.

"Next are the triplets, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver." Shadow smirked at her with a look that said _you're mine._

"The last son is Knuckles." Knuckles shot Tails a look, "Don't say my name."

"I still think theres a mistake." Amy said standing, "No one said anything about me being someones bride. And to be honest... the six of you... all scare me."

They all gave her a glare. She gulped, "I think I need to contact my father."

Shadow pulled out a pink phone from his pocket, "Oh you mean with this thing?"

"Hey, that's my phone!" Amy shouted. "Give it back to me right now!"

"Why should I?" Shadow asked with a smirk. Before she could take it anymore, Knuckles pulled the thing away and smashed it with his bare hands.

"Knuckles, how could you?" Amy asked.

"Get lost." He spat. Then he vanished. Two arms wrapped around Amy from behind, and Sonic smiled, "Aw, don't worry Ames, "You'll be very good friends with us, so there's no need for that silly old phone."

"Yeah, I'm feeling very thirsty right now, brother." Silver hugged her from the other side. Sonic smirked, "Don't I know it. You smell so good, Ames."

Amy quickly pulled away from him, but as she did, she fell and her knees hit the floor hard. Her now scraped knee was overflowing with blood. She paled and looked up, her nightmares coming true. Everyones eyes turned bright red. She paled, _They... they're vampires..._

She pulled her silver cross out from her back packet, "Get away from me!" They all covered their mouths with their hands, some of them chuckling. Knuckles was not very amused. Scourge actually let out a smile. Tails frowned, "You don't actually believe those fairy tails do you. That a little trinket such as that could actually kill us?"

"But, we learned that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, sunshine..." Amy went on.

"Mortals are so arrogant and foolish." Tails whispered. "It makes me angry."

Amys eyes widened and she fled the room. Tails sighed, "Her manners need some work."

Amy ran all the way towards the front door she came from. She tried to open it, pushing and pulling, but nothing worked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she instinctively turned to see Shadow standing there. He smirked down at her, "You didn't really think you could escape the ultimate life form did you?" Amy paled. "You're not getting away from me this time."

Amy fled up the stairs to the second floor. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her heart beat. She ran up another set of stairs. She stopped to catch her breath when she realized that there was a room open, with locks and many things on the floor. She sighed and ran in it and shut the door. All the furniture in it was covered in white cloth. On a nearby nightstand, there were many riches. Necklaces and rings made of the finest material. She looked around the room some more. She stopped at the balcony window. She saw a female figure standing on the edge. She took in the long blonde hair, the pale grey skin. The girl turned around and gave her an evil smile. Amy's eyes widened and she clutched at her heart. What was going on!? She fought her body to breathe and threw herself against the book stand behind her, knocking over some books. She fell to the floor as she finally gained control of her breathing again. When she looked back up, the body was gone. She let out a long sigh. She looked down at a journal on the floor and her eyes widened. Outside of it was a picture of a man holding a baby girl. She picked up the picture and let her eyes take in the babies features. Pink fur, green eyes.

"Is... this m...me?" She looked at the journal, "And is this... a diary? To my father? But how..." She squinted to read some of the text.

 _"Amy brings me great joy. The fact that she is not my natural child is no longer important to me. I am only grateful for this tremendous blessing every day of my life."_

Amy stared down at the journal in pure shock. Tears hit the diary remains, "So... what does this mean? Is it true that I am not my fathers daughter? What is my fathers diary doing here anyway?"

"Of all our rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." Amys head shot up at the sound of Tails voice. He stood there with Cream. Everyone was currently present in the room, "It took all of us to seal off this room so you shouldn't have been able to come in here." He sighed, "I guess I have to install a new lock on the door immediately."

"For sure, but do remind me, how did you even get in here, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, and don't forget you're my prey so don't move." Silver commanded. Amy glared at him, "WHO IS WHOS PREY?"

"I've had enough of your damn excuses!" Knuckles shouted, hitting the wall again. This action caused Amy to flinch as more books fell to the floor.

"God, shut up Knuckles." Sonic hissed, "What the hell is your problem."

Shadow cupped Amy's face, "That look you made just now when you flinched, it really makes my blood boil."

Sonic and Silver licked their lips. Tails groaned, "Listen, you wont be able to escape from here, so don't try it."

"Stop being a wuss already and get to the point." Knuckles said. "Just tell her that if she tries to escape shes dead."

Shadow had his fangs right above Amy's neck. She pushed against his chest, "No, Shadow! Stop!" Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking. Everyone looked up. Scourge stood there above a broken picture frame.

"Oops, looks like I knocked something over."

Scourge and the others left the room. Amy let out a sigh of relief when suddenly a hand grabbed her out of no where and pinned her down. She saw Shadows blood red eyes stare deeply into hers. "Hey there Rose, are you ready?" Amy paled, "Shadow..."

"No!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Amy woke up, she was in a beautiful room. The bed was pink, the drapes were pink, and the carpet was pink. She slowly sat up and gripped onto her head. "Where am I?" She whispered. Suddenly the events from the day before came rushing to her head. She grabbed onto her neck and was relieved to feel no holes. "It doesn't look like I've been bitten." She glanced down at the nightgown she was wearing and growled, "I... don't remember changing into this." She clutched her gown to her chest, remembering all the members in the household, "How did this happen? I have to find a way to contact father." The journal from the night before hit her hard. She remembered all of a sudden. "I have to find out what all this means... please come home soon."

"Crying wont help ya, Ames." Amys ears perked at the sound and she looked up to see Sonic sitting on the edge of her bed. A vein popped into her head, "Sonic."

"You look so cute in that nightgown, and you really do give off such an arousing aroma." He started to crawl towards her and she glared, "So, who is Sally?"

Sonic froze in place, "Oh Sally, well you see, she is um..."

"SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!" Sally threw open the door to Amys room. She was a squirrel whose fangs were out. She growled, "I dare catch you in here trying to seduce a mortal girl? I am your MATE!" Sonic sweat dropped.

"Sally, of course, I'm coming along right now darling." He left the room and Sally sighed. She turned to the pink girl, "I'm Sally. Please try to mind the boys, even I can smell how sweet your blood is. She pulled a hammer out of a bag she had brought her, "Here. This is a gift from me. If any of those guys try anything on you, use this. It makes them sit down for five minutes. Plenty of time to escape." Amy took the present in hand, "Thank you, I'm Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Amy Rose." Sally shut the door and Amy sighed. This was going to be a long day. As soon as she stood up, Shadow was right next to her. "How could you let him almost touch you like that." Amy jumped enough to send her flying backwards on the bed. She held up the hammer against Shadow, "Stay back you pervert."

Shadow sighed, "He should know better. He should ask for permission from the ultimate life form before he touches you." He let a low growl escape from his throat, "... keep his dirty hands off you, you're mine."

"What's going on in here?" Shadow glared at the fox, "Tails, why are you such a cock block."

"You are going to be late if you don't hurry and go." The fox said. He looked at Amy and held out a school uniform for her, "You're going to need to change into these."

"Why, are we going somewhere this evening?" Amy asked.

"I thought the uniform would be obvious. You're going to school." Tails said.

"School? Now? At this time of night?" Amy asked.

Tails face palmed. "How stupid are you... Do I have to spell out every little thing for you? You're going to be attending night school."

"But why do I have to go so late at night?"

"You mortals are accustomed to being up during daylight hours. We cannot reveal ourselves to you even in the slightest way, so we attend night school." Tails explained, "As long as you live in our house you will also follow our rules and adapt to our lifestyle."

Amy hugged the covers close to her, "But I.."

"IF this arrangement doesn't suit you, you are free to leave this house at any time." Tails stated as he walked out of the door.

"But you said if I tried to escape I would be dead..." Amy whispered. Tails sent her a glare, "Did you say something?"

"N-No, nothing at all."

"Then hurry up and change into the uniform I've laid out for you." Tails commanded. He shut the door behind him. When she looked up, both Shadow and Tails were gone. She shifted to get out of bed when she brushed her hand against something. She realized it was the silver cross she tried to use the day before. She held onto it. "I should try to go back to that room from yesterday." She slipped out of bed without putting her uniform on and went to open the door.

And there was Shadow right in front of her. He smirked down at her, "I see you haven't put your uniform on yet. Need some help with that?" Amy blushed.

"N-no thank you!" She then slammed the door right into his face. She sighed and eyed the uniform, it was going to be a really long day.

 **XxXxXx**

The entire way to school she rode next to Shadow in the limo. They shared their own seat, while Scourge sat in a seat to the left of them with Blaze, Silver, Sally, and Sonic. Sitting across from Amy was Knuckles, a bat named Rouge, and Tails and Cream. The entire ride was silent. Amy observed them all.

 _'The six boys are all brothers, right? It least I think that's what they said? It doesn't seem like they get along at all.'_

Shadow glanced over at the girl next to him, "A penny for your thoughts Rose. Whats going on in that brain of yours?"

Amy backed up away from him, and the primal vampire took this as a challenge. "Do you dare defy the ultimate life form or will you finally submit flat chest?" He leaned closer to her. She put her hands against his chest, "I would appreciate if you would get out of my bubble space. And I have a name, its Amelia Rose the Hedgehog."

"Your opinion is irrelevant to me so I'll call you whatever I like. So deal with it, flat chest. He bared his fangs at her about ready to bite and Amy challenged his bite with a glare of her own. She put her hand on the mini hammer that she could summon at any moment.

"Shadow," It was Tails again, "How many times do I have to tell you? You will restrict your activities in your private room."

Shadow growled and pulled away from Amy. Tails gave the girl a sorry look, "I brought this for you to drink." He handed it to her and she accepted it from him, "One hundred percent cranberry juice is the best solution for those with weak blood."

"Thank you very much." Amy said.

"Oh, you needn't thank me." Tails said, "You are fully aware that you are to become prey. Those of us that have mated already can make you prey but it has to be okayed through our other mates first."

Amy looked around, noticing that Shadow and Scourge were the only ones without mates. Scourge didn't seem very interested in her, but she would have a hard time keeping Shadow off of her.

"So drink your juice daily, please." Amy felt her grip on the juice box tighten and clenched her teeth. Silver licked his lips, "I'm getting all excited just watching her cower in fear." Blaze rolled her eyes and knocked her mate over the head, "Stupid."

It felt like forever before they finally reached school. Tails looked at Amy again, "You will be in the same class as Shadow and Silver. Follow them please."

"Oh, and unless you desire a whiping later, don't do anything stupid. Understood?" Amy looked at the ground and didn't reply. Tails glared at her, "Well, do you understand?"

She let out a shaky breath, "Yes."

 **XxXxXx**

Amy sat at a desk in the same room as Shadow and Silver. Shadow had his head down on the desk and was asleep. Silver was staring out the window. She realized they were the only ones in the class. She looked at the board that said they would be in the economics lab.

"Oh, we're doing food prep." She whispered. Shadow looked up from his desk, "Food prep?" He stood up from his desk and grabbed Amy by the hand and led her to the nearest economics room. He pulled out a bunch of ingredients and looked at her smirking, "Here, make me a nice, big, home made breakfast burrito."

"I don't know Shadow, class is going to start soon." Amy said quietly. "And I won't have time to make all this food."

He glared at her, "Shut up and get on with it, and then the ultimate life form will eat it for you. Get cooking." Amy glared back at him,

"I don't understand why you're making me do this right now!"

"What did you say?" He hissed.

She paled.

15 minutes later and she had made him one large breakfast burrito. He ate the whole thing in one bite, "That was so good."

Amy frowned, "I can't believe I skipped class on my first day of school. Tails is gonna kill me."

Shadow glared down at her, "You need to not sweat the small stuff." Amy nodded and picked up the dishes, "Well, I'll start cleaning all this up. Our next class is starting soon." She walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. She was actually getting along with Shadow, and that kind of made her happy. She turned around to see Shadow sitting in a chair being lazy. She glared, "Shadow, come help me, I only made a breakfast burrito because you told me to."

When he didn't reply she kept cleaning. After finishing she turned away from the sink and ran smack into Shadows chest. She rubbed her nose, "Ow..." She looked up and noticed that his eyes were a little bit reder. Her heart raced. _'Oh no.'_ She tried to run around him but instead he grabbed her from behind and pinned her down to the nearest built in wall bench. "Why are you running away from me? I've been waiting so patiently since yesterday." Her sad green eyes looked up at him, "Shadow, no, don't do this, we were getting along..." Her scent and blood pulled him closer, "Rose," He whispered, "Let me drink your blood." He tilted her head up and licked his lips, "How tempting your skin looks without any fang marks on it. And the ultimate life form will be the first to take you in so many different ways." He bared his fangs and sunk them into her neck. She let out a little cry. His hand cradled her head gently as he allowed himself to have the perfect position to get her blood. After a second he pulled his head up, "Incredible, your blood is so good, its sweeter then anything I've ever tasted before. I want more..." He went back in and the second time, it really hurt. She managed to push him off her hard while his fangs were still in her, resulting in more blood to be spilled all over the bench.

Shadow smirked down at her, "You stupid girl." He walked back to her, "Haven't you figured out it'll hurt more when you pull away from me like that?"

In one more moment, he had her pinned back down. Amy looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her eyes started to flutter, "Shadow, can't we take a little break?" He laughed, "Like hell we can..." He bit into the other side of her neck. Unknown to the both of them, their hands and fingers ended up winding into each other. Shadows hand tightened its hold on hers. His other hand was trailing down the girls waist. In just a few more moments, Amy was passed out.

"You are such a disgrace."

Shadows ears perked and he turned to see Tails again. "Damn you fox."

"I can't believe after everything I tell you that you would engage in this activity at school." Tails said with venom dripping off his voice, "Please be responsible and make sure she gets home safely and NOW. The entire school can smell her blood and everyone is going crazy."

"Fine."

 **XxXxXx**

When Amy came to, she was staring at a blue ceiling. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was sitting on a couch by a pool inside the mansion. "Are you awake yet?" Shadow asked from a chair nearby. He got up and walked towards her and she tried to sit up, "Shadow. Stop. I don't have the energy." He cupped her cheek with one hand. She looked at him with exhausted and tired eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

He sent her a deadly glare, "I guess you still haven't exactly gotten it through that thick head of yours." He lifted her up and off the couch princess style. He walked towards the pool and Amy's eyes widened. He didn't know did he? She had only gotten there yesterday! He stopped right at the edge and she looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Your life is completely at the hands of the ultimate life form," He said, "I can do whatever I want with you so stop whining over every little thing!" With that being said he threw her in the pool. She reached her hand out to him, and he saw the fear in her eyes. She landed in the water with a large splash. Instead of floating back up, she stayed under water.

"Now tell me I'm the best out of all my brothers." Shadow commanded, "And then tell me I am better then anyone else. Then tell me that you belong to me and me only."

Amys head finally rose above the water as she tried to breathe. "Sh-Shadow! I can't swim!" Shadow watched her go back under when a memory from when he was young hit him. A young black hand reaching out like hers was. His eyes widened.

 _'Shadow, help me.'_

Shadow jumped into the pool. He swam faster in hopes of getting her before she ran out of air. He pulled her up to him and quickly placed his lips over hers, breathing air into her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She realized she was still under water. Shadow had saved her. He had jumped in and saved her. His red eyes gazed into hers and for a moment she saw a moment where there was positive emotion. She pulled the collar of her uniform top down, causing his eyes to widen. She closed her eyes and he bit into her neck without a moments notice. The smell of her blood expanded in the pool water and his eyes widened. He pulled her close to him and swam up to the surface. She leaned onto him when they came up and she coughed up all the water in her lungs. He dug his nose into her neck, "Your blood is so overwhelming. I can feel it moving through me."

He stopped talking when he actually heard her crying. He looked down at her, noticing that she actually had full tears in her eyes. She was literally bawling. "Please.. make it stop." She whispered. He smiled down at her softly, "I guess that will have to be enough for today..."

He teleported them out of the water. She sat on the ground crying again. She felt something soft land on her head. She recognized Shadows scent, but it was only a towel. She stopped crying immediately and held it closer to her head. Shadow walked away from her and out of the pool room.

 **XxXxXx**

After taking a bath by herself and drying off, Amy went back into the same room as the day before. She walked into the room and to the same spot she was in before. She went rummaging in the piles of books on the floor when she found the same diary her father wrote in. "I found it!" She opened it and her eyes widened, "What... how is this..."

Amy flipped through all the pages, "They... they're all empty. It's completely blank, I don't understand."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a weekend night at the Hedgehog manor. Amys eyes stared down at the plate in front of her. She knew if she didn't eat Tails would reprimand her, but she didn't feel hungry. She gazed up at all the brothers, watching as they all ate silently without talking to each other. Shadow sat to the left of her, munching away on the meat that she didn't dare ask what was made of. Tails and Scourge were being quiet too. Her gaze then went to Scourge who was sitting across from her. She had never gotten the chance to thank him for what he did in the secret room. If he hadn't had knocked over the picture frame, she might have been dead.

"It doesn't look like you've eaten very much." Sonic said from behind her, "You need to have a well balanced diet or you'll become really weak." He lifted the fork to her mouth, "I'd be more then happy to feed you if you'd like."

Amy glared at him and reached for her Piko hammer. He noticed this and the deathly glare he was receiving from his mate across the table. He smiled awkwardly, "Oh, hello there, honey."

"Sonic," Tails said suddenly, "It's rude to stand at the table while the rest of us are still eating. Please have a seat or leave the room."

"Sure," He turned to leave the room, "But this conversation won't be over, Ames." Shadow glared at his back as he walked out, then sent one to Amy. She huffed at him, "What?"

Scourge stood up from the table, eyes closed in frustration. Amy looked at him silently, "Scourge?"

"I can't handle this nonsense," He said as he also walked out of the room. Shadow watched him leave and noticed the confused look in Amy's eyes. His grip on his fork tightened.

"I'm sick of him..." Tails growled, "He always had everything handed to him as a child. This just goes to show what happens when kids are spoiled."

Amy stared at Tails, wondering what on earth he could be talking about. Silver looked at the pinkette a few chairs down from him, "Hm... Amy's blood is churning as we speak." He picked up the fork next to his plate, a scary smile on his face as he stared at Amy. Tails sighed,

"That is enough for today. Dinner is over."

Everyone else stood up from the table and started to leave the room. Amy sighed and also stood up, but Tails sent her a glare, "Wait just a moment."

Amy stopped and blinked at him, "Huh?"

"Are you aware of how rude you're being right now?" He hissed with disgust, "One of these days I will have to take you aside and teach you proper table manners."

She felt the threat run down her spine and her knees locked up.

"Yes, of course. I apologize." She said. She stood up from the table again, "Please, excuse me." She left the dining room and walked the long stairs up to her room. She ignored the chill she got when she walked past the secret room and into her own. She shut the door silently and walked over to her nightstand. She pulled her fathers diary out of the top drawer and flipped it open. Her eyes squinted in confusion, "They're still blank..." She pulled out the photo of her father holding her as a baby, "This photo is the only clue I have left."

Sighing once more, she put the diary back in her drawer and shut it slowly. A second later she felt a new presence enter the room.

"What are you doing?" She turned around to find Shadow in her room. She was no longer surprised the brothers or their mates popped in and out of her room. Shadow was currently sitting at her work desk.

"Why are YOU in my room?" She asked back.

"I can go wherever I want whenever I want," He said as he tilted his head and smirked, "And right now I'm here to suck your blood."

She stood up with her hammer, "You already had way too much yesterday." She started to walk past him, "Besides, I was on my way to go and take a bath."

As she walked past him however, he grabbed her by the wrist, spinning her around to look at him. He pulled her against him and kissed her chest. He licked her skin, getting it ready for the piercing of his fangs. She struggled against him, "No, Shadow," She lifted her hammer up and hit him. He fell down but instead of remaining on the floor he stood right back up, a glare in hand. Her took her hammer from her and threw it across the room. Her eyes widened, "But, how are you..."

"That only works on vampires with current mates." He hissed, "And you're lucky I wont break it. I need you to keep it to keep all those fakers away."

He pulled her back to him and sunk his fangs into her chest. She gasped out and struggled against him, "No...uh...ah-" He pulled his fangs out for a mere second, "It would help me a lot more if you would stop sounding like you enjoyed it." He went back in to the same spot and she couldn't help but let her hands grip his hair.

After a few seconds he pulled away, a bright red mark on her fur. He rubbed the mark and gave her a dark look, "I marked you as mine. You should show this proudly. Everyone should know that you belong to me." He leaned back onto the opposite side of her chest and started to lick there. She struggled even more. He sighed in annoyance, "Stop struggling and sit still already." His hands trailed up her shirt, pulling the front of it down anymore. He leaned down further into her chest, a smirk on his face, "I'll leave a mark here too." He bit there as well. After a few more seconds there, he released her.

"Go take your bath and then we'll finish where we left off. I can't have you fainting on me during the good part." He said seductively. He walked to her door, "Oh, and don't take too long. If you do, I'll come after you."

She glared at his retreating figure. She grabbed her bag of shampoo and conditioned and her hammer as it minisized. She stormed out of her room and down the hall into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, frustrated with the ebony hedgehog and how he made her feel. She glared at her reflection in the mirror, specifically the marks he had left on her. Fear spread through her body when she heard the bathwater she had already run splash. She turned around expecting to see Shadow, but was surprised to see Scourge instead. His eyes were closed. She stormed over to him, already fed up with his half brother, and glared down at him, "Scourge-"

"Can you keep it down. Why are you always so loud." He said. "As you can see, I'm trying to enjoy my bath."

"With your clothes on?"

"Well then why don't you come over here and undress me." He said annoyed. She bit the inside of her cheek. He sighed, "Just admit it, that's why you came in here in the first place. You were hoping to see me naked."

"I'll admit it when pigs fly."

"I can make that happen." He answered with a taunt in his voice.

She put her hands on her hips, "I only came in here cause I had to take a bath too." He opened one eye to look at her and smirked.

"Well then, why don't you come in here and bathe with me?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Amy growled.

"You're acting all tough now, but I can see past it with that blush on your face." Scourge said with a smirk. But then he closed his eyes again, "Eh, whatever, I'm so tired."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Amy let out a sigh, "It's strange," She admitted, "The fact that you're all brothers and every single one of you is different."

"It's because we have different mothers." He said. Her eyes widened. "For example, me and Tails come from one mother. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are all triplets and come from the same mother."

Amy gave him a confused look, "And Knuckles?"

"Also another mother."

He sunk further into the water. Amy paled, thinking he was passing out, and went to grab his hand in the water, "Scourge!" She gave him a hard tug and his eyes went wide. A memory replayed itself in his head. A memory of a boy, and then fire. A younger Scourge stood in the middle of a burning field.

 _'This feeling. Why am I having this memory now?'_

"Scourge, let go! You're hurting me!"

He glanced up at the girl who was in pain. He smirked and pulled her into the tub. She went flying forward, clothes were soaked and wet. She landed between his legs in the tub.

"Hey, can I drink your blood?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him with a shocked look. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything with her hammer. He also had no mate. He held her hand in his, "Are you scared of me?"

"I..."

"You have this scared look in your eyes." He whispered. He grabbed the back of her long pink quills and pulled her closer. He eyed her skin, "Your flesh is so pale." He eyes the bite marks she had on her chest. "I bet your blood will burst like a bright red geyser when I bite you." He touched one of the marks, "Shadow did this. He can be such a weirdo sometimes."

"But Scourge, I thought you were different from your brothers..." Amy whispered, "Why are you..."

His hand tightened in her hair, "I'm a full blooded vampire, not some stupid mortal." He leaned into her neck, "I'll show you a whole new world as you give into my every desire." His fangs pierced her neck and she let out a low scream. Scourges fangs were a bit bigger then Shadows. She felt her whole neck catch on fire.

"Your blood is so hot," He whispered, "Its warming me up on the inside." His hands slipped up her shirt, "How does it feel knowing you can excite someone like me?"

He sighed and pulled his fangs out. "I think I know why fate has brought you here to live with me and my brothers." He pulled her face away from his and gave her a sharp glare, "Now, if you'll have any sense you'll think before reaching out and touching me again."

 **XxXxXx**

It was late as Amy made her way back to her room. She was exhausted. She brought a hand up to the new mark on her neck, while the other one shoved a juice box into her mouth. She opened the door to her bedroom, Shadow sitting there with a smirk. The room was dark and his eyes glowed in the darkness, "You took too long, flat chest."

She sighed and put her bags down, shutting the door behind her. "Shadow, not right now."

"You have no right to deny me." He stated as he stood and walked over to her, "Stand still." He snatched her hand and pulled her to his chest, "I'll feed on you when I like so give up already." He leaned down to bite her when he sniffed something, "What the hell!?" He touched her bite mark and she flinched in pain, "Who... Sonic? No... It must have been..." He pulled away from her and glared at the door, "Scourge."

He grabbed Amys hands and they teleported to a room. Scourge was fast asleep on a couch in the pool hall. Shadow stormed over and picked the green hedgehog up by his shirt, "YOU BASTARD," Scourge opened one eye, "ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?"

"Keep your voice down please." Scourge said as he shut his eye.

"I challenge you to a game of darts." Shadow said fed up.

"I don't feel like playing." Scourge replied.

Amy sighed, why was she here and why were they wasting her time with darts?

"I feel like playing." Sonic said, appearing in the room, "This will be fun. The winner gets Ames."

"Um, me?" Amy asked. Tails walked into the room, "What's all this noise?" He noticed Amy give him a guilty look, "Must you always cause so much trouble?"

"I couldn't care less about this girl so don't look at me." Scourge said. Shadow put the hedgehog down, "You could care less. Right, thats why she has your bite mark on her neck."

"I just want to sleep."

"Tch," Tails said, "What a lazy response. Too lazy and afraid of a challenge." He turned to glare at his brother, "If you look up spineless in the dictionary, you'll see a picture of Scourge right next to the definition." He pointed accusingly, "He can't do anything without help. A good for nothing dead beat."

Scourge sat up, a dead glare fixed on his face as he hissed at Tails. Then he turned to Shadow, "Hey, I think I'll play your game after all."

 **XxXxXx**

Shadow stood with clenched fists. Scourge needed one more perfect shot to win, and that meant he would win Amy. He glanced over at the pink hedgehog who sat quietly and watched them all.

"And since they already agreed on the prize, it means you'll belong to Scourge after this Ames." Sonic said. Amy frowned, she wasn't happy belonging to anyone, but... She glanced at Shadow. He was her first bite, her first kiss, even though it wasn't really a kiss in terms of CPR. She didn't hate him, she didn't love him, but she felt... something.

"This is wrong, I can't stand here and watch this." Amy whispered. She turned to leave and Sonic held her in place, "Ah ah, we're about to get to the good part."

THUMP

The sound of a dart colliding with the board resounded in the room. Amys eyes widened and Shadow cursed under his breath. Sonic whistled, "A perfect hit. Not too bad, one eighty."

Scourge then turned around and began to walk out of the door. Amys hand clenched against her chest. Sonic smirked, "Okay, heres your prize of one Amy Rose." Sonic gave the girl a gentle push as she went colliding into Scourges back. He turned and grabbed her face roughly and stared deep into her eyes.

"Mortals mean nothing to me. They are just prey to feed on." He leaned into her neck, causing Shadow to let out a low growl. But Scourge didn't bite her, instead whispered,

"As you've already discovered, you best not even dream of messing with me if you hope to stay alive." He looked over her shoulder and directly at Shadow. The two of their eyes met and Scourge pushed her back in his direction, "Here, you can have her. I don't want her." Amy collapsed into Shadow and before she could even say anything the two of them were back in her room. He released her and glared down at her.

"Next time, don't let someone bite you."

She puffed her cheeks out.

"Next time don't go picking a fight with someone over me!" Shadow was taken aback and then growled at her. He pinned her to the bed. He hovered over her. His grip on her hands tightened. "How dare you talk back to me like that. How dare you humiliate me in front of them." Her eyes never left his. She held a determined look.

"Shadow, you're a real asshole sometimes..." She whispered.

"You really think of me that way?" He asked. His eyes softened, "After all I went through to keep you? Thats your way of thanking me?"

"Maybe..." She whispered, "I would have been better off with Scourge. After all, he was gentle with me when he bit me. He never down talked me. Never threatened me. He let me stay with you to stop himself from being selfish." She looked up at Shadow with tears in her eyes, "When was the last time you ever gave me any positive attention?"

His eyes widened at her statement. When was the last time he showed appreciation for her? She had only been there a few days, sure. But if she was going to be his, surely she understand that he had to do that to ensure his dominance?

"I mean... I kind of think you're attractive and stuff, but..." She trailed off and then looked away from him. He softened his grip on her hands, "I'm sorry... I haven't exactly grown up being shown affection, so I'm not sure how to reciprocate positive feelings."

Amy let out a small gasp and turned her head back to look at him. There was a pained expression on his face. Guilt found its way into her heart and her stomach felt sick. She unbuttoned her shirt and he pulled away from her with wide eyes.

"What are you-"

"This is an apology... so... just accept my apology..." She whispered. She looked away with a light blush on her face. He felt his hormones flow as he stared down at her chest. Her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing everything to him. He felt his fangs bare on their own will. He leaned down fast, teeth piercing her right, unmarked neck. She closed her eyes at the pain. "S-Shadow, take it easy-" She let out a gasp as his fingers dug into her side to hush her. He pulled away and moved down, leaving more bites as he moved downward. Her breathing became heavy as he bit her less. He started to lick her wounds and she let out low moans. "S-Shadow-" His hands slipped down and pulled her skirt off, "Shut up."

She shivered. She would so be sleeping in tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Bells rang throughout the school as Amy walked down a set of stairs. She turned left after exiting them, shocked to see a phone at the end of the hall. With some small hope resounding in her chest, she raced down the hall, "I found one." She whispered to herself. She pulled the phone up to her ear and then swirled the numbers on the rotating dial around. She squinted in confusion, the phone wasn't working. She turned around, surprised to see Silver and Blaze standing there watching here. She jumped and released the phone in her hand, "Silver, Blaze, what are you two still doing here?"

Silver gave her a weird look, "Why wouldn't I be here?" Amy blinked, he was acting different then usual. Maybe it was because Blaze was with him. The cat rolled her eyes, "Silver was thirsty and was requesting to have some of your blood." Silver pouted.

"Amy, you act like you don't want to see us. That makes me kinda sad. You're so callous." Amy rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I'm sorry," She said, "How about I go buy you something to make it up to you?" she asked. She turned to Blaze, "Sorry for the trouble Blaze."

Silvers eyes narrowed, "Don't address my mate so casually." He held the purple girl close to him, "Right, Blaze?" Her eyes twitched in response to her master, "Sure, Silver."

"I'm sorry," Amy said, "I didn't know. I'll be right back, so wait here a moment."

As Amy walked away from the group, Silver eyed Amys bag that was laying on the table next to the phone.

When Amy returned, she had a cup in her hand. She handed it to him with a simple smile, "Here is some coffee." Silver glared at the thing in her hands and smacked it, spilling coffee all over the floor. She flinched and then glared up at him, "What was that for!"

"I actually like sweet things. How dare you waste my time and then return with something as disgusting and bitter as coffee." He hissed. Silver put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Silver."

"But I prefer things that are sweet!" He yelled.

"That doesn't give you the right to throw it on the ground." Blaze scolded, "Why do you have to act like a child all the time!"

"Because she should have known!" Silver added.

"I don't know anything about you!" Amy retorted. He glared at her.

"How dare you talk back to me." He approached her with a threatening glare, "You are worthless. You have no right."

"Silver-" Blaze started but he sent her a glare to shut her up. He then looked back at Amy, who apologized once again.

"You aren't sorry so why are you apologizing!?" He shouted.

"I.. I don't know." Amy whispered. He hissed low at her, "Then figure it out."

"I'll go get you something else then..." She whispered. He snorted, "No thanks, you'll just waste more of my time." He eyed the red marks on her hand from the hot coffee that burned them. He held her hand up to eye view. Blaze looked at him in confusion but nodded in silent approval. Amy gave a confused look.

"Did the coffee splash on your finger?" He asked quietly, "Was it painful?" He held her hand up to his mouth, "Was it painful?" He poked his tongue out to lick at her scars and she instinctively pulled her hand back. He glared at her, "Hey... do you hate me and Blaze? Do you?"

Amy gave a dumbfounded look as he continued, "Would you like to get to know us more?"

Amy protectively held her hand, "It's not as if I hate you... and I would like to learn more about you and your brothers but..."

"Then please, next time make the effort to understand me. Ask what I would like to have instead of just assuming and getting me something random that I might hate." He turned away from her as he and Blaze started to make their way to the exit. He stopped and turned back to her one last time,

"Oh, by the way, I put your bag on the roof."

 **XxXxXx**

Amy sighed. A shiver went up her spine as the wind from the air gave her goosebumps. She picked up her bag from the roof of the school and was about to turn around and leave when she heard whispering from the other side of the roof. She peaked around a nearby corner, seeing Sonic and Sally entangled in each others arms.

"I love you," Sonic said into the squirrels neck, "For ever, and ever, and ever..."

Sally lovingly wrapped her arms around Sonics neck in return, "Sonikku..."

"Whether you desire it or not, I will never forget you." He said. "I'll always remember your voice, your scent," He kissed her deeply and roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, "Your everything."

The two snapped their heads up, glaring at the direction Amy was hiding, "Who is it?" Sonic asked angrily, "Can't you see we're having a moment here?"

Amy awkwardly stepped out of the shadows, "H-Hello..."

"Amy?" Sally asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"Silver got mad at me and hid my bag up here." She said defensively, holding her bookbag up to them. "He was mad at me for getting him coffee and not something sweet."

"Pfft, Silver has always been psychotic. How Blaze puts up with him and his childish actions, I'll never know." Sonic said. He eyed her, "Regardless of that, you were eavesdropping. What did you hear?"

"All of it." Amy admitted, "I'm glad you two are so happy together."

Sally smiled at Sonic, "Hey, what do you say we go and take Amy out for ice cream? She hasn't left the house at all, and if we're with her we can protect her from others." Sonic nodded, "Sounds like a great idea."

Amy smiled up at them, "I would greatly appreciate it."

 **XxXxXx**

Amy held her strawberry cone up to her mouth and munched away on it hungrily. It had been forever since she had ice cream. She and the other two sat at an outside booth in the city. It was late and only a few people were out. The trio were having fun laughing and joking around with each other. It made Amy happy that she could get along with them. It was nice to know that she had them as friends who could look out for her. Both Sally and Sonics faces went serious all of a sudden as they glared at the TV behind her. She gave them a confused look and turned around.

 _"It is my pleasure to introduce todays guest, Mr. Mephiles Hedgehog. He is one of the many politicians who is very enthusiastic about Mobians new strategic foreign policy. Today, I would like to ask him about his concrete measures."_

Amy noticed that he resembled Shadow in lots of ways, "What is it, who is he?"

"That is Mephiles Hedgehog." Sally said.

"My father..." Sonic whispered, "To me, he is nothing more than a piece of filth under my shoe. He is nothing but the object of my hatred."

"Mephiles... Hedgehog?" Amy whispered. She stared at the screen longer, them muttered, "Eclipse Darkling..." Amys head then fell forward and onto the table. Sally and Sonics eyes widened at the name. Sally felt fear run through her veins, "Hey Sonic... just who is she?"

 **XxXxXx**

When Amy woke up, she was on her bed again. She sat up and looked around, "What happened to me?" She felt something in her hand and looked down. It was that silver cross again. Amy clenched it in her hands and stood up from her bed. No doubt everyone would be asleep. She headed down the main stairs and to the main door. She gave it a little push and it opened. She gasped in surprise, "It isn't locked..."

She ran out into the darkness and as far as she could. She ran back into town. It took her about forty five minutes to get there and so far, no one had found her yet. She stopped in front of a church that was always opened and pushed on the door. The door opened up for her and she walked in and stood in front of the altar. She took in a deep breath and was relieved to be at a church, a place she knew she could be without trouble. She got down on her knees and clasped her hands together,

"Dear God... is there another reason you have put me in this situation? Is my dad alive and well? I wish I knew why you put me here. I know that you always have a plan, and that I should never doubt you. But I can't stop but wonder why you put me in these peoples lives."

"I wouldn't bother asking God, because you aren't going to get a response."

Amy turned around to see a very frustrated and angry Shadow standing at the door of the church. "Good morning, flat chest."

"Shadow..." She whispered, "How did you know I was here?"

"I know everything there is to know about you, pastors daughter." He hissed as he made his way towards her, "So you should really stop trying to run away."

"I wasn't running away, I just needed to come here." Amy said, standing her ground. He stopped right in front of her and gave him a sad look, "Shadow, do you know anything about my father?"

"Who cares about your dad?" He growled. He got closer to her and grabbed her wrist as he pinned her to the carpet on the church floor. "I'm here to expose you for who you really are." She pushed against his chest, "Stop it! No! Shadow! God, help me!" With new found strength she managed to push the hedgehog off of her and she crawled away from her, trying to regain her breathing.

He sat up and glared at her, "Stop wasting your breath praying. God is nothing more then nonsense made up by ridiculous people like you."

"That's not true!" She shouted. He clenched his fists, staring at her with a new fury she had never seen before, "Do you really believe in Him? You think if you pray hard enough He'll come down and save you?"

His hand shout out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him, "Are you really that stupid?"

"As much as I find your innocence extremely attractive, you're way too simple minded." He lifted her face up so he could somehow negatively affect her with his choice of words, "There is nothing to believe in. You need to do more than pray to accomplish anything." She glared hard at him back, her faith standing true.

"I will still pray. I will still believe." She said.

"Do you think your God will still love you after the lusty act you will commit in his house?" Shadow asked with a smirk. Amys eyes widened, "No Shadow, we aren't going to do that here! You cant!"

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do."

"You can't do this in a church!"

"Are you angry?" His lips moved to her neck, "Your eyes are fascinating. You can get angrier with me if you want..." He bit down hard, causing her to let out a painful shout. His blood red eyes looked at hers passionately, "You can keep yelling at me, calling me names, whatever you want to do. But you will be no match for me." He released the bow on her uniform and unbuttoned the top of her shirt. She tried to fight the blush on her face as she looked away from him, "I am inhuman. You will submit to me. And if you ever do something like this again I will show you no mercy." His hands ran down her chest, causing her to shiver, "I will reveal the places you will not show to anyone else. These sightings belong only to me." He bit on her chest, causing her to shut her eyes quickly, "In the end, you will be mine."

After claiming her lips in his again, the two fumbled around on the floor. Her hands had no choice but to tangle themselves in his dark quills. His hands lifted her thighs up and he pulled away from her. He kissed the inner part of her thigh, then he bit and sucked the blood from it. She arched her back and moaned his name really low. "I'll let you in on a secret since you've been so good to me, Rose..." he whispered.

"You were offered to us as an official sacrifice." He kissed up farther to her woman hood,

"By this very place that you have so much faith in."

"You're lying..." She said through tears.

"Very well then, you tell us who sent you and delivered you to us." He pulled back, waiting for an answer.

Her eyes widened in realization, "N-No way..."

"Enough talking, we have more entertaining things to do now..." He kissed his way back up her body and claimed her lips in his once again, as she continued to cry tears of sorrow and betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy sat down on the cobblestone outside the mansion. She gazed at the garden and all its flowers and bushes around it. She picked a rose from a nearby rose bush. She stared at it intently, Shadow's words rang through her head.

 _"You were given to us as a sacrafice by the very church you believe in."_

Amy shook her head, that couldn't be true. The church was her family, she had known them for years. How could she trust Shadows words over theirs?

"Amy." She turned to see Silver and Blaze standing behind her. Silver smiled at her, "Will you pick up those roses and follow me, please?" Amy nodded and slowly began to pick a few more roses. Silver glared at her, "And hurry, I don't like to be kept waiting."

She held the roses to her chest and picked up the pace. She raced towards the two as they led her away from the mansion. A few minutes later, the group walked into a graveyard. Amy looked around, "What are we doing here?"

Blaze turned and gave Amy a sweet smile. "Graves are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death." The fact that this came out of the purple cats mouth made Amy understand why Silver picked her as his mate.

"Me and Blaze love them. Don't you love them too Amy?" Silver asked, staring at one tombstone in particular, "I love graves. They're all so cold and quiet. Indifferent to terror..." He paused and Blaze put a hand on his shoulder. Amy guessed that someone important to him was buried here.

"This is my mothers grave."

"Oh," Amy said, "Your... mom passed?"

Blaze gave Amy a small frown, "Yes, and Silver killed her."

Amy almost dropped her flowers, "What?"

"Would you believe that?" Silver asked laughing, "Although, it doesn't matter..." He pointed to the tombstone, "Please place those roses on her tombstone."

Amy nodded and walked forward. She beant down and laid the bouquet of roses down. She silently send her the best wishes. Amy stepped back after a while, "Well, I'll be going now." Silver quickly turned and glared at her.

"How self centered."

"Silver-" Blaze started but he pushed her backwards, "I invite you here but you leave because it displeases you? How dare you!" He turned back to the grave, stomping his foot on the roses that lay on his mothers grave. Blaze growled at him and Amy shot forward, "Stop! You can't do that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Silver shouted, "You're nothing but a mortal!"

"But it's your mothers grave!" Amy shot back.

"Who do you think you are! She was my mother, not yours! You don't understand what it was like!"

Amy sighed. She was fed up and no longer interested in the conversation, "Fine, I'm sorry, I'll go." She turned and walked away. Upon turning her back to him, Silver almost charged after her, had it not been for Blaze who stopped him in his path. Silver continued to yell and shout at Amy even though he was restrained.

"I'm so sick of your empty apologies! You liar!" Amy then tripped on a root in the ground and fell forward. Silver laughed out loud, "See? How pathetic! Why don't you crawl around in the dirt some more!" Amy growled at him in response.

"Maybe if you beg I'll forgive you!" Silver said licking his lips, "C'mon Blaze, just one drop of her blood." Amy huffed and left the two as she finally walked away.

 **XxXxXx**

A figure stood in the shadows at the mansion. He watched a figure walk slowly across the court yard. Amy was too tired to notice him as she passed, but he kept looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Said a voice. The person smirked in response.

"Do you speak to all your uncles that way, Knuckles?"

"Get lost." The red echidna spat.

The figure stepped away from him, "The awakening will happen soon. And when it does, that girl will be no more."

Knuckles eyes went wide in confusion, "That girl... did he mean..." His eyes shot across the courtyard where Amy had finally made her way up the steps to the mansion. "What does he mean... what awakening?"

 **XxXxXx**

Amy walked down the hallway that led to her room. She was about to open her door when she heard moaning. She froze in place, "It sounds like someone is in pain." She walked farther down and found that Tails had left his door open. He was passed out on a chair, moaning wildly in his sleep. It sounded like he was having a nightmare.

"Its rude to enter someones room without permission, but I'll let it slide Ms. Amy." Amy jumped at the sound and turned to see Cream.

"Oh, hey Cream. I heard moaning from down the hall I was just making sure whoever it was was all right."

"What are you two doing here?" The two looked at Tails. He sat up and rubbed his head. "The smell of both of your blood is enough to wake anyone up." He picked up the book the was on his lap and set it on the table near him. "Although I guess I would prefer it over the nightmare I just had. Anyway, how may I help you Amy?"

"I just heard you moaning in pain." Amy confessed, "So I came to make sure you were ok."

He nodded, "I see, I will make us all some tea then. I will be right back." He got up and left. Amy turned to look at Cream.

"Cream, how did you and Tails meet?"

Cream blinked at the question, "Uh... I was living with my mother and she was killed by some vampires. And then before they could kill me, Tails jumped in and saved me. So he took me in and he marked me. So here I am."

"Oh."

"Here," Tails said. He gave some tea to Cream and Amy as well as himself. Amy took a sip and looked around the room, "So, this must be your laboratory." She walked around some and took in the sightings, "Do any of the other brothers use it? Like Shadow or Sonic or Scourge?"

Tails eyes narrowed at the green hedgehogs name, "Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean."

Amy blinked at Tails, then at Cream, then at Tails. "Why do you hate Scourge so much?"

"Its none of your business." The fox said. He stood up and walked towards the window. A crash from behind him made him jump and he turned to see Amy on the floor with shards of coffee cup. He heard her mutter 'ow' and watched as she sat up, blood oozing from her hands. Creams pupils widened, "I need to leave." The rabbit quickly fled the room. Tails clenched his fist, unable to resist the urge to take in the scent of her sweet blood.

"You should leave. To the others, mortals are nothing but containers of blood." Amy nodded and ran out of the room. Tails leaned against a window, memories of him killing his mother flashed before him.

 _XxXxXx_

 _Tails stood above the figure with clenched fists. "I have finally..."_

 _"Tails, I have witnessed your ability with my own eyes... finally..." His eyes widened at his mothers dying body covered in blood._

 _"I always held onto the hope... I always wanted the one to kill me...I want it to be you..." She looked up at her son with a smile in her eyes._

 _"I am satisfied." And then, her eyes closed as she passed. Tails growled up at the sky._

 _"IN THE END YOU DIED SMILING? NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A PEACEFUL DEATH! YOU DONT DESERVE IT!"_

 _xXxXxX_

Tails eyes widened and he snapped himself out of it. Why was he thinking of his mother again? Could it have something to do with her?

 **XxXxXx**

Sonic pinned Amy to the wall, "Aw, little cut on your hand, Ames? I'll kiss it and make it feel better." Amy glared up at him, "GET OFF ME!"

He hissed at her, "You have no right to order me around."

"I'll call Shadow." She warned. Sonic quirked an eye at her, "Shaddie? Why would you call for him? Unless..." He moved a strand of her hair away from her face, surprised to see mating marks on her neck.

"Oh sh-"

Before he could finish he was knocked down to the ground. Shadow held Amy possessively. "Don't touch what belongs to the Ultimate Lifeform." He grabbed her hand harshly and she winced, "I will be the one to clean this wound." He brought her hand to his face and began to lick at it. She let out a little yelp and he held her closer.

"That's right Rose, submit to me."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Are you going to Scarborough fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me, to one who lives..."_

"Silver?" The silver hedgehogs ears perked at the sound and he stopped singing to see Amy standing behind him. "Was that you?"

"Oh, hey Amy." He said smiling. He looked up to the sky, "It's a nice night tonight isn't it?" They were currently on the second floor of the mansion outside on the balcony, Silver hanging off the edge of the fence. Amy took in the scene.

"Why are you sitting on there?" She asked quietly,"It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"Come on, it's really dangerous." She said, trying to tug on his sleeve. He eyed her with a sweet smile still on his lips.

"You wear an expression of anxiety mingled with fear." He said softly, cupping her cheek, "It's kind of cute." Amy realized Blaze was no where to be seen. A fearful expression overtook her. "I actually hate it when you make that face. It makes me wonder why you're so afraid of me."

"Silver, I'm not scared of you right now." Amy said with a gleam in her eyes. "I'm only afraid you're going to fall."

"You really don't have a clue..." Silver hissed, "how conceited you sound." He glared at her, "You're so incredibly stupid." Silver went back to his sweet side, "Although, it is still very cute."

"Is it... wrong to worry?" Amy asked.

"I don't need you to worry about me." Silver pulled away from her, glaring into her eyes.

"But-"

"Do you want me to get down from here that badly?" Silver asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then give me a kiss." He commanded.

"W-What?"

"If you give me a kiss, I will be happy to get down." He looked away from her, "If you can't do that, then leave me alone and get lost."

Amy gave him a sad look. Silver chuckled, and then let out a loud laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"You actually took me seriously. You really are hopelessly stupid." He wiped the tears away from his eyes and calmed down. "I'll get down now." He stood up. She smiled, "Thank you Silver."

He spread his arms out as he let himself fall forward, his body plumetting to the ground as he fell from the second story. Amy's eyes widened, "SILVER!"

 **XxXxXx**

"Silver, are you alright!?" Silvers eyes opened and he looked up into Amys green eyes. He scoffed, "You're annoying. You really think a vampire like me would have been seriously hurt falling from a story like that?"

"But you-"

"I wish I could die that easily." He admitted. There was an awkward silence between the two as Amys eyes widened in realization.

"Do you want to die?" She asked.

"Maybe, but not right now." He stood up from his spot on the floor. He looked at her, surprised upon seeing her staring down at the ground with a sad look. "I have a place that I go to that makes me happy. Do you want to go visit with me today?"

 **XxXxXx**

Amy walked behind Silver down a hall of tall mannequins dressed in wedding gowns. Each one of them was beautiful and wondered how her wedding would be, if she ever lived long enough to have one.

"What are these?" Amy asked.

"As you can see, these are wax figures." Silver said, "Have you ever seen one before?"

She shook her head no at his question.

"Even Blaze likes it here?"

"Yes. She does."

Amys face began to grow pale as she observed how real they looked. Silver took notice, "You don't look like you're enjoying it much."

"Wax figures are just kind of eerie to me." She said.

"You would be so beautiful as a silent wax corpse." Silver said as he stopped and gave her a smirk. Amy paled even more. "Would you like to become a figure right here and now?" Silver asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Silver, what are you talking about?" She stepped away from him cautiously. "I don't want to be one of your sick figures."

He glared and grabbed her wrist, pinning her to the wall, "How dare you insult my art." She was shaking under his grip. "Why are you so scared?" He gently craddled her neck, bearing his fangs, "I love the look on your face..." His hands wrapped around her neck and he started to strangle her, she gasped for air and tried to claw at his hands.

"SILVER!" Amy fell to the ground gasping for breath as Silver was thrown against a nearby wall. Kanato hissed at Shadows figure as it stood protectively in front of Amy.

"Shadow, why do you have to be a pain?" Silver hissed. Shadow sent him one of his death glares as he picked up Amy in his arms. He teleported her and himself away from the creepy room and into Amys. He sat Amy down on her bed and she sighed and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Shadow." She whispered.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Shadow hissed. He towered over her and pinned her to the bed. Amy blushed and looked away. He went to bite her but stopped, a warm feeling pooling into his stomach as he realized just how happy he was just being around her and not drinking her blood. He hissed at himself for the positive feeling and pulled away, "Nevermind, not in the mood today." He got up and teleported out of the room, Amy staring up at the ceiling holding onto her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain poured down on the hedgehog manor. The house was quiet as the sound of lightning and thunder shook in the back ground. Amy was sleeping peacefully on her back in her pink bed. Her breath was rising and falling gently. A bolt struck right outside her window. Amys eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up. It was still dark outside as she stared at her window, a creepy feeling crawling up her skin. "Its raining pretty hard..." She muttered. She pulled her blanket back, her feet hitting the floor as she slowly made her way to the window, pulling the drapes back as she gazed out into the court yard. Her eyes widened at the woman she had seen a few days ago standing there. Her long blonde hair fell to her back. Amy felt her chest tighten again.

"Who is that..." Amy whispered. Lightning struck again and the woman turned around, looking right at Amy with cold blue eyes. Then she gave Amy that same evil grin she had the last time. Amys heart pounded and she grabbed at it. It felt like she was gonna have a heart attack. She stumbled backwards and fell as her window flew open. She blinked and then all she saw was darkness. Moments later she sat up and her eyes opened.

But Amy wasnt aware she was awake.

 **XxXxXx**

Amys mindless body walked down a sewer. She was still not conscious, nor aware of what she was doing. Walking around like a zombie, she kept walking straight.

 _In Amys mind..._

 _Amy was walking around the court yard. It was nice and bright outside, unlike the dark setting she was used to at the hedgehog manor. She looked around some more. "Where am I?" She asked herself._

 _"Over here!"_

 _Amys eyes shot towards the voice. She turned around and saw a little black hedgehog running towards her, followed by a blue hedgehog and a silver one. All three of them looked happy, running around happily. The blue one held a stick in his hand, while the other held a purple stuffed cat to his chest. They ran right through her. All of a sudden, the silver one tripped and his cat went flying forwards into some mud. His eyes widened in shock and then they started to fill with tears. "My.. plushie she... is all muddy now."_

 _"Don't cry Silver. We can catch them again." Said the blue hedgehog. Amys eyes widened. 'Silver? And the blue one must be Sonic. That must mean...'_

 _"Stop you're crying." The black one demanded, "I'll just catch them for you again."_

 _'Shadow...' Amy smiled and blushed. Little Shadow trying to be big and bad was the cutest thing ever._

 _"SHADOW!" Amys ears, as well as the boys, suddenly pinned down and they all turned to see the same woman with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was tall and elegant. But her eyes, the way they glared at Shadow, it sent a scary shiver down Amys spine, "So this is where you have been."_

 _Shadow stepped back hesitantly._

 _"Now come with me." She grabbed Shadow by the wrist harshly. Amy gulped, this was the same woman she saw in the court yard garden all right._

 _Sonic glanced at Silver, not wanting to stick around to see how cruel his mother would be to his brother, "Come on Silver, lets go." The two then ran from them. Shadow returned his mothers hard glare with rebellion in his eyes._

 _"Come, you are going back inside to study." She demanded. She tugged on his wrist and he pulled from her, "No way! All I do is study!"_

 _"I don't want your excuses!" She screeched. "Return to your room!"_

 _"How come Sonic and Silver get to do what they want!" He glared at the floor, "They get to play and have freedom while all I ever do is study."_

 _"Shadow, you are not like other children.." She said sternly._

 _"I want to play some more!" His eyes shot up, filled with anger. He was not going to let down. The woman raised her hand, slapping Shadow across the face, he winced and held his cheek._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you!?" She grabbed him by his wrist, attempting to pull him this time, "YOU are the successor! Do you know what that means!?" Tears fell from Shadows eyes. ""Now, tell me what you must do."_

 _Shadow wiped his tears and stood straight up, "I must become number one..." His hands clenched at his side and Amy wanted to run over and hug him, "I must become better than anyone."_

 _"And what happens if you fail?" His mother asked._

 _"Then I am disowned as my mothers child." He whispered. "So I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake."_

 _"Exactly." She pulled on his hand, "So you are worthless to me if you do not become number one." She glared her icy blue eyes threateningly at him, "And worthless boys spend eternity at the bottom of the lake. All alone, where no one can hear them scream." She threw him in front of her, "If you do not want this, go to your room and resume your studies." Shadow let a tear fall before he defeatedly walked back to his room. The woman sighed and sat on a nearby bench, looking for another one of her children. "Silver, mommas little song bird, come here!"_

 _Silver ran and stood in front of his mother. She smiled at him, "Silver, sing that favorite song of mommas."_

 _He smiled at her, "Yes, momma." He opened his mouth and began to sing for her. Sonic walking towards them, studying his mother from a far._

 _Amy took a step back trying to think about what had happened. 'This woman is their mother... but that...' Her thoughts stopped as she heard barking from behind her. She turned her head to see a small green hedgehog chasing a puppy around. He smiled and laughed. She turned her head slightly more to the right upon seeing another woman, a fox, sitting with another young fox. She watched in awe._

 _'This must be Tails and Scrouge...'_

 _The other fox was sitting at a table, Tails sitting on the other side reading a book. Scourge was walking towards them, carrying a small puppy with him. His mother glared at him and stood abruptly, "Scourge, what do you have there?"_

 _"Look, a friend just gave him to me!" Scourge said with a smile, "Isn't he cute?"_

 _She glared, "Release that thing at once."_

 _Scourge ignored her as the puppy continued to lick his face, "That tickles!" Tails glared at him from his spot on the seat._

 _"Scourge!" She shouted. He stopped laughing abruptly upon hearing her tone and looked up at her sadly, "You are the eldest son, and therefore the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times." She walked over to him and attempted to pull the dog away but he pulled it back, "What are you doing? No!" He shouted. "I promised Id take care of him!" The mother pulled harder, releasing the dog from the boys grip, then placed it in the care of her butler. He glared at his mother with tears in his eyes, "I hate you! I don't even want to be the head of the family!" He turned around and ran away. His mother sighing as she sat down. Tails gave his mother a sympathetic look. He put his book down for a second._

 _"Mother, I have finished memorizing this entire book." He said. She did nothing but ignore her second oldest son. She resumed sipping her tea, giving Tails the cold shoulder. Upon no response, he picked up his book again and glared at the pages._

 _Amy looked down at her feet sadly, but was surprised to see a white rose there. She looked at it questioningly and picked it up. However, she pricked her finger, quickly dropping the flower as blood started to trickle from the top of her finger. When she looked back up, she was surrounded by them. She looked in front of her. There was a tower. Outside the tower was a red echidna, who she presumed was Knuckles. She began to walk forward, stopping directly behind him. She looked up, noticing the woman standing in the tower. Another bride she supposed. She was also an echidna like Knuckles. But why was she locked up in the tower? She noticed something in Knuckles small hands. A small, silver knife. He dropped it, and as soon as it hit the ground, the scenery changed again._

 _This time, she was looking at Shadows mom again. She was leaning on the table, smiling at some older man. He had pale blue, but shiny fur. He was also a hedgehog. He was staring into her eyes lovingly. He held her hand, his words speaking sweet nothings, "Mother Maria, you are the most beautiful and elegant being alive." He placed a kiss upon her hand, "I see now why people love you and kneel at your feet."_

 _"Nazo," She said sweetly, "I want you to always stay by my side." Amy stood watching confused. This man was not Mephiles, her supposed husband, father of the triplets. Who was this man? She eyed Shadow standing behind a pillar a few feet away, spying on the two._

 _"Shadow..." she whispered. Suddenly the environment turned black and white. Amy paused she looked around. Time stood still. Her eyes went back to Nazo and Maria. Maria turned her head, no smile there anymore. Instead, it looked more like a glare. Amys eyes widened and her heart started to pound again. Amy clutched at her chest, trying to breathe, and then fell over._

"Hey." Amys eyes shot open. Shadow stood in front of her, his red eyes looked confused.

"Shadow..." She whispered. She looked up, taking in her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"In the underground waterway." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he bagan to walk. She leaned her head into his chest.

"How did I get here?" She asked herself. He gave her a strange look, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head and tears rolled down her face, "No, I don't..."

He gave her a sorry look, "Stay away from this area when it rains... weird stuff always happens here."

She looked up at him, staring at the door with weird markings on it that they were walking away from. She pointed to it, "What is that door? What's behind it?" He glanced at her and told her it was nothing she needed to know about. But something on her finger caught his interest.

"What happened to your finger? Its bleeding." He brought her finger to his lips, licking the blood from it. He was starting to control the urge for her blood more. He wasn't getting tired of it, he was just trying to hold back so he could enjoy her more without tiring her out. He smiled against the wound, "What a sweet aroma though..." She blushed.

"I wonder how I hurt it though..." She said. He took in her scent again and put her down, gently pushing her against the wall. She blushed and squirmed, "Shadow, not here..." He licked her neck softly and then pulled her head up to kiss her lips.

"I thought I could wait until we got home but I can't." He pushed his fangs against her neck and started to drink. She gasped and clenched onto his fur. His eyes shot open and he pulled away. She was more sweet then ever now, but she tasted familiar. A thought popped into his mind and he covered his mouth. No, it couldn't be...

Her chest started to pound again and her eyes widened. She clenched her chest and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Shadow was down on the ground with her, "Amy? AMY!"

 **XxXxXx**

Amys eyes fluttered open. She was back in her bed again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Shadow lay asleep next to her. She noticed his hand was entwined in hers. She smiled and laid back down next to him. She would tell him all about it tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

***NOTE THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF GORE, IF YOU DONT LIKE IT SKIP THE FLASH BACK THAT IS IN ITALICS***

Amy's feet gently led her through the dark hallways as the music continued to flow into her eyes. Her green eyes followed the melodious sounds as they got ever so closer. Her hand gently touched a nearby doorknob, turning it slowly as it pushed open quietly, no creaking followed. Her eyes settled on Sonic sitting at the piano, eyes closed as his fingers danced over the keys. With his eyes close, he smiled, "Hello, Ames, taking a night stroll are we?"

Amy walked ever so closely to the piano, stopped a few inches away from him. She took a deep breath, "Hey Sonic... I keep seeing a woman in a blue dress... who is she?" Sonic stopped playing immediately, the smile on his face gone and his eyes narrowed.

"She's a beautiful hedgehog, tall, with blonde flowing hair..." Amy was about to continue, but she felt a presence, no, two new people enter the room. She looked to her left, Shadow and Silver standing behind her with serious looks on their faces.

"Why do you want to know?" Shadow asked calmly, "And what are you doing in here? This room is off limits to you."

"Shadow, Silver..." She whispered. The image of a young Shadow from the weird dream she had the other night played through her head, "What... was your mothers name?"

It was silent as all the hedgehogs avoided her gaze, not giving her an answer. She grew frustrated, "Come on, tell me."

Silver looked away, holding his stuffed animal to his chest tightly. Sonic also looked to Shadow, waiting for him to answer. Shadow's red orbs looked into Amy's gentle ones.

"Maria."

 **XxXxXx**

 _A tall blonde and beautiful hedgehog collapsed on the stairs of the hedgehog manor. Blood was falling off her lips, and a nasty wound accessorized itself onto her abdomen, causing her to bleed bright crimson through her blue dress. Trying to catch her breath, she turned, her eyes meeting red ones. He smirked and she feared for her life, "Shadow!"_

 _He stood in front of his mother, his shirt soaked in her blood. His smirk and deathly eyes caused her to scurry up the stairs some more. "This was one of my favorite shirts too. And now it's soaked in your blood mother." His tongue darted out to lick the blood on his hands and he grinned, "Your blood is so sweet..." He began to walk up the stairs towards here, "Give me all of it right now." She panicked and ran up the stairs while he stood where he was, his laugh echoing through the hall._

 _She ran down the hallway, leaving a trail of her blood behind. It would no doubt be easy for him to find her. She quickly ran into a room, out of breath, and then gave a sigh of relief seeing Sonic at the piano. "Sonic." She cried out. She took weak steps towards him, "Sonic, help me, please, Shadow, he's trying to kill me."_

 _Sonic took a deep breath, a smile on his face, "Oh wow, I was expecting this type of thing to happen sooner or later." Maria was furious with her blue hedgehog son before her, and pointed at him with her blood covered finger._

 _"Sonic, I command you to help me!" His hands stopped playing the keys and he glared at her. In one moment, he was at the piano, the next, her had her pinned to the edge of the balcony. Her eyes widened. "S-Sonic..."_

 _"Did you love me more than anyone else?" He asked quietly. She nodded quickly, "Yes..."_

 _"...You're a terrible liar." His eyes glared even more, and before she knew it, he had thrown her off the balcony. Her screams echoed outside, and there was a loud gushing sound, which he assumed to be the sound of something sharp and pointy in the garden ripping through her flesh. He hovered over the balcony as his eyes came to rest on her dead and bloodied form surrounded by the red roses which matched the red essence leaving her body. His eyes were dark._

 _"Now you are mine mother, and mine for all eternity." He walked back into the room, saying no more._

 _..._

 _A few short hours later, it was raining, and Silver stepped into the garden. He saw his mother there, laying down in the red roses, lifeless. He smiled, holding onto the candles that were lighting the way out for him in the dark ever so tightly. "Mother, what's wrong?" When he got no reply, he leant down, "Why is there a hole in your chest?" He moved her bangs out of her eyes. "Please say something mother..." His eyes widened when he saw she had no heart, "Where did your heart go mother?" He began to look around for it frantically, "Mother please help me look for it." He sighed when he realized it was no where to be found. An evil grin appeared on his face, "Why mother, you look so cold. Let me help you warm up." He put his candle near the roses, "Goodbye mother." The roses turned into flames, lighting up in a new way as they lit up her body with their newly found flames. Silver stepped back, admiring his work. Maria lay in the garden, dead, on fire, with a hole in her chest._

 _"Burn in hell mother."_

 **XxXxXx**

Amy ran out of the house and into the court yard, tears streaming down her face.

"They killed her. They killed their own mother." She was blinded by the tears as they physically clouded her vision. She stopped out of breath and collapsed on the floor. She sighed. She wanted out of this place.

"I told you you should have ran when you had the chance." Amy's eyes shot up upon seeing Knuckles standing there. She glared at the ground.

"You knew didn't you Knuckles, about the three of them. About what they DID to their own mother!" She clenched her fists.

"What's it matter if I do." He spat. He turned and stalked off angrily. And then that's when Amy remembered the vision of Knuckles with his mother, and the knife.

"Wait a minute, Knuckles!" She stood up and run after him, "Why did you give me that knife!"

He turned around and slapped her hand away before it could touch him, "Stay the hell away from me!" Amy took a step back. "I will not only break your body, but I will break your mind as well!" He tore a bunch of white roses from their bushes, throwing them in between him and her.

"That woman... in the tower... was your mother?" Amy asked quietly. Knuckles eyes widened.

"What the hell do you know..." He was furious now, he snatched her wrist and pulled her towards him, "How would someone like you even know about her!" Amy flinched at the sudden pain in her wrist.

"Knuckles, that hurts..."

"What do you want from me..." Knuckles seethed through his teeth, "What would you want from someone as terrible, powerless, and corrupted as I am."

Amy stared back at him with her gentle, green eyes, unafraid of him. She thought for a moment, before smiling, "I just want to be here for you."

Knuckle's eyes softened, his hold on her wrist not as tense. In one second, he had pulled Amy into his chest. Her eyes widened and her heart raced, "Knuckles...?"

"You want to know why I gave you that knife right..." He asked quietly. She nodded.

"Because I want you to end my life with it when I ask you to." He said.

Her eyes widened.

No.

 _ **NO.**_

"I can't do that..." She said.

"Then you must use it to end your life instead." She stepped back and began to shake her head but he forced her to look at him, "You do not have the right to refuse my request."

 **XxXxXx**

Amy was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when extra weight on the bed woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to see Shadow's red eyes staring into hers. She blinked tiredly. "Shadow?" She whispered.

"You smell like Knuckles." He frowned and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away, not sure how to feel about cuddling with someone who killed their own mother. Shadow frowned.

"I would like a chance to explain to you tomorrow with my brothers..." He whispered. He pulled her back into his chest, letting her rest on his tuff of white fur. "I know you may think we are monsters, but I wish you knew..." His cheek clenched. "I wish you knew the pain I suffered." Amy let a tear slip, remembering how coldly his mother had treated her in her previous dream. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"Okay then..." She whispered as she blushed, "Are you hungry?" She asked quietly. She pulled the straps to her gown down and he had a hard time resisting her. He rolled on top of his pinkette, wasting no time in pulling the entire top part of the gown off. His eyes widened when he saw there was no cloth stopping him from gazing at her chest. He smirked. He leaned down and kissed her lips, an action that caught her off guard. Usually he bit first and kissed later. But she wasn't complaining as her arms went around his neck to pull him deeper into their kiss.

 **XxXxXx**

This chapter is done. I hope you guys enjoyed :3


End file.
